


Of Favourite and Crush

by Alphaerma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Shuutoku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaerma/pseuds/Alphaerma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When colours tell one's heart desire..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Favourite and Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; KnB ain’t mine
> 
> Genre: Romance, bit of humor?
> 
> This story is dedicated to @MomoiSatsu_

In a matter of question on favourite colours, he, Midorima Shintarou, have a very complex taste; it's not because he have an extraordinaire taste of art or have his own theory over the matter and whatnot, but it because he's so used to connect such thing to people he came to know well. So when someone asked about his favourite colour, he immediately think of certain someone who he tolerate and close with the most. He had answered; "Red", which was representing certain ex-captain of his, Akashi Seijuurou.

However, when he had to pick a favourite from soft colours one, he couldn't give them straight answers. One ever asked him if he would pick baby-blue, and he had denied vehemently. It reminds him of Kuroko Tetsuya too much for his taste. Did not mean he hate the guy, but because of Aquarius and Cancer were not compatible and their Blood type contradict each other. And when they say about soft yellow, he had denied it with so much force more than the first one. And with an even ridiculous reasons--or at least that was what they think after they heard his reasoning; "Because that shade of colours remind me of Kise Ryouta, those explanations should be enough to understand, nanodayo."

His teammates were laughing at him because of that and calling him Tsundere afterwards.

The nerve.

Then it comes to this part, when one of them asking him; if he's fine with red, does it mean he's fine with its softer shade, Pink?

It got him thinking.

Pink was never been his favourite, not even close. If he had to choose from all softer version of the rainbow, he'd pick a nice shade of soft green which remind him of his dearest little sister. But since they forbid him to choose anything green-related, he couldn't say it. And now it leave him in this situation; thinking over a colour of Pink and certain Pink haired manager of opponent school who happened to be his ex-manager during Teikou years, Momoi Satsuki.

He sometimes hates his habit to connect colours with people, really.

When the word of "Maybe" slipped out of his lips, it get everyone curious; for someone like him to have Pink as favorite surely was surprising. Questions after questions thrown on him and it get him annoyed fast. So he said another words, and it shake their grounds much worse than knowing the fact that 'Pink' was his favourite shade of soft-color beside soft Green; "Momoi Satsuki"

And they had a conclusion; Midorima Shintarou has been had a crush on Momoi Satsuki.

He himself couldn't utter a word afterwards and leave the gym pale faced.

His teammates still trying to get his forgiveness over the matter till now.

And it leave him in this situation; pondering over the matter of his mind, over certain Pinkkette who had been intruding his head for some time now.

What a lie...

It's been like 5 years now. He has been had this crush since his first meeting with this certain girl turned into a woman befitting her status as ex-Manager of Kiseki no Sedai. Dare he says it as a love at first sight? His sister said that he is a hopeless lovesick puppy after all; she was chiding him over this matter way too long, "Brother, why don't you ask her for a date?"

Too blunt. He couldn't handle rejection. Not again, he got it enough during his youth.

Yet here he was; in black jeans and light-green coloured shirt hidden well behind his trademark overcoat, standing with an umbrella over his head, right in front of said woman; With a plain dress in pastel colours, frilly socks with the same, pastel colours, matching brown heels, and light brown overcoat which hugging her body perfectly. She was holding a light brown-coloured umbrella with a bow on its handle, looking up at him with those small smiles on her face. The soft pouring rain hit their umbrellas like jazz rhythms; background music as he walked side by side with the young woman.

She inquired on what occasion he had asked her for 'a walk to certain amusement park' and he has answered with simple answer yet again, "Oha Asa, nanodayo." And then, all he could hear were those bell-like laughter of hers; soft, elegant, and bright. He envies Aomine for he had to hear it every day for 17 years plus 1 in the future, since they're childhood friends and all. But he wouldn't show it, his jealousy that is. It won't do him good, so he only gave her a scowl and "Urusai nanodayo, Momoi," as he's pushing up his glasses to hide his own embarrassment over his silly reason.

Nevertheless, it was the truth as well, Oha-Asa he meant; 'To get your special someone into a date will boost your day and mood for a lifetime!'

A lifetime of good mood sounds nice on his ears.

And his mood indeed lifted after the 'date', both his and hers surprisingly. Especially after that unexpected kiss he gave during certain event in that amusement park. It leads to so many (other nice) events afterwards; from an awkward confession on his part after she confront him up to her revelation of her feeling towards him. She had asked him over the matter by pulling his head down, enough to give him peck on the lips.

His heart fluttered with happiness.

And he couldn't sleep at all, not even a wink that night.

The next day, he confront her again after school and say; "My favourite colours was red, but I guess Pink can do better to match light-green, nanodayo," before he kissed her right in front of Aomine and his teammates. Momoi was very red and very upset (yet happy, she said) for the public display of affection and his ridiculous attempt to say 'I love you', complaining that he should use normal way and not something like these.

On his defense, he wasn't aware that they're in the vicinity.

Lame. But the truth.

So here he was; holding his basket ball and listening to his teammates joke around and all before all activity stopped once he utters a statement that shake their grounds once again. "Pink," he started, "It’s my favourite, nanodayo," he ends it before walk out of the gym with a smile.

The next day, the rumours of him going out with his ex-manager spread over Shuutoku, Touou, and few others.

And one Midorima Shintarou surely will have a field day and hunt certain 'partner in the court' of his.

-Fin-


End file.
